


Because Your Kiss Is On My List

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Mini Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty patches Holtzmann up after a bust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Your Kiss Is On My List

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to a mini fic request with the prompt "A stolen kiss"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

Patty hovered over Holtzmann’s eyebrow with a cotton ball and warned, “O.K. baby, this might sting a little.”

Holtzmann winked. “I can take it.”

Patty resisted the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes as she applied the antiseptic laced cotton ball. “You know sometimes I think you got some kinda death wish, Holtzy.”

Holtzmann smiled that mischievous small smile that Patty found both endearing and frustrating. “If you’re the last thing I see Patty, what a way to go.”

The corners of Patty’s mouth twitched up at the compliment. “Hmm, well you can see this view any time you want. You don’t need the excuse of running into a banister during a bust.”

Holtz’s eyes widened as she shook her head. “Hey, that thing came out of nowhere.”

“Uh huh,” commented Patty as she finished securing a band-aid to Holtzmann’s cut. She threw away her trash and closed the first aid kit. She tried to step back to allow Holtzmann the ability to jump off the counter but was stopped by Holtz’s hand. 

“Wait, you got something I need to check,” stated Holtz as she pulled Patty’s hand closer. 

Patty narrowed her eyes in confusion and peered down at Holtzmann. “What’s that?”

Holtzmann brought her hands up to both of Patty’s cheeks. She ran her thumb over Patty’s bottom lip before she stopped just past the corner of her mouth. “It’s just right...,”she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Patty’s. 

Patty stiffened in surprise for a moment before she brought her hands to rest on Holtz’s hips and relaxed into the kiss. Holtzmann pulled away after a couple of minutes and winked. “There, I got it.” 

She jumped down from her perch on the counter and ran out of the door. Patty shook her head, knowing Holtz was probably headed to her lab. “You’re something else Holtzy,” she whispered to the empty room as she brought her fingers up to touch her lips for a moment. Patty rolled her eyes and grabbed the first aid kit. “Truly something else.” 


End file.
